


As long as we have each other

by Nano-day (WRownie)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, My First Fanfic, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, i don't know how to tag, l'manberg, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WRownie/pseuds/Nano-day
Summary: Tommy should've listenedThey should've run awayClingy duo running away fic for comfort!Hopefully this'll count as fluff!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	As long as we have each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hffhbj i needed to make a self indulgent fic abt them because I miss their characters in season 1

Tubbo faded in and out of consciousness, he didn't know where he was or why he was there but he could hear a distant conversation with two familiar voices

"You need to get over this. Stop wasting the limited resources we have on a dead man."  
The voice said nonchalantly

"He's not dead! H-he's still breathing!"  
This voice lashed out, sounding way younger than the previous voice 

"He's been out for what, a week now? He's on his way out... he's never gonna wake up.

"No he... he's gonna wake up! I know he will"  
The younger voice said, faith wavering

"If you want a chance of surviving out here it'd be best you just let him go..."

The older voice didn't bother to continue arguing with the younger one, instead he walked off

The place went silent for a while before I heard steps toward my direction.  
"Should I hide?! Should I pretend to be asleep? Should I get up???" 

I thought, my mind raced with questions on what to do as the steps toward me seemed to be getting closer and closer, I decided on the second option and closed my eyes pretending to be unconscious.

The steps finally approached the door of whatever room I was in, he just stood there for a bit, hesitating before opening the door, he walked in and I could immediately feel his gaze

He walked closer and sat on the chair next to the bed I was on. He just sat there in silence.

I was starting to feel guilty for pretending to be unconscious, should I maybe open my eye? No that'd be creep... 

While I was debating wether I should get up or not the boy finally speaks 

"I'm so sorry tubbo..."

He's sorry? Sorry about what?

"I should've listened to you, we should've run away"  
the boy sounded like he was fighting back tears

"Now you're gone and it's all my fault" he says while finally allow himself to cry 

Then it all finally clicked in my head, I could feel bandages tied around my chest, was I hurt? And the person this boy was talking with earlier was referring to me.  
Was I really out for a week? Am I dead?  
No that's silly... I'm right here breathing and thinking 

My thoughts were interrupted by the boy reaching out to hold my hand, it startled me if I remember correctly the boy sitting next to me right now is tommy my closest friend but he's never been known to be affectionate type.

But he was emotional right now, mourning something-

This thought was inturuped by me realizing I thoughtlessly held his hand back!

"Tubbo...?" The boy asked two shocked to even continue crying.

Damn it I've given myself away! Should I get up??

"Tubbo are you in there?! Are you awake?"

Finally I decid to open my eyes and pretend as though I'm only now becoming conscious 

"Tommy?" I ask finally opening my eyes

Tommy was visibly speechless, he pinched his own cheek 

"Ow" he said slightly annoyed with himself for doing that

I let out a small laugh and befor I knew it I was pulled into a tight embrace


End file.
